<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bold and unafraid by natashasbanner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265398">bold and unafraid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner'>natashasbanner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hacy Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Charmed (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:20:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Harry noticed Macy come into the command center the night he kissed Abigael? An actual conversation is had.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hacy Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bold and unafraid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this awhile ago and was going to post it, but thought I'd save it for Hacy Week. For Day 3: Hurt/Comfort.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry knew he shouldn’t be doing this. Abigeal had proved time and time again that she couldn’t be trusted. She had ulterior motives for her ulterior motives. But even still, the urge to kiss her back overcame him in the moment. It was a moment of weakness, one he normally wouldn’t allow himself, but her desire was intoxicating and he he was still hurting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the moment was broken at the sound of a sharp gasp from the landing over head. Harry pushed Abigael away and looked up in time to see the look of utter betrayal pass over Macy’s face before she turned and ran from the command center. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to go,” he said gruffly, taking a few steps back to put some more distance between them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” she asked, pouting dramatically. “Afraid of what your precious Charmed Ones will think of you now?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glared at her as she sneered at him, a hint of amusement in her eyes. She reached out for him but he held a hand up and shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Abigeal, please. Leave.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The amusement drained from her face and she scowled. “When you inevitably grow tired of playing house with the witches, you know where to find me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned on her heel and stormed out of the command center. Harry scrubbed his hands down his face, squeezing his eyes closed and mentally kicking himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How could he have been so stupid? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He already knew the answer as soon as the accusation crosses his mind. It felt good, to give into that primal desire of being wanted, to dip his toe into the pool of darkness if only for a moment. It felt good, but he wished more than anything he could take it all back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard the door of the command center open again. Without looking, he took an angry swipe at a pile of books, knocking them from where they’d been precariously balanced on a table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought I told you to leave,” he yelled, choking on the end of his sentence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He expected a taunt from Abigeal, a vicious attack on his emotional state, but was met with silence. He turned to look up at the doors and could have doubled over when he saw Macy on the landing staring down at him. Her shoulders were set and her jaw was clenched, but he could still she the hurt shining in her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Macy,” he said softly, hurrying over to bottom of the stairs. “Please, let me explain.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She only shook her head and Harry could see the tears brimming in her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry,” he pleaded, stepping onto the bottom stair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Macy let out a short laugh that sounded more like a choked sob, her arms crossing over her chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s funny actually,” she said, bitterness dripping from her tone. “I came back to tell you I had feelings for you, that what I heard when I read your thoughts wasn’t entirely one sided, that it never has been. But it’s clear that things have changed. I just wish I would have known sooner.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She let out a breath, holding his gaze for only a moment longer. Her eyes dropped to the concrete and she shook her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should go,” she said with a sigh and turned for the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Macy,” he all but yelled and she hesitated with her fingers on the doorknob. “Stay, please.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” she asked without looking at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s heart sank even further into his stomach and he swallowed the lump in his throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I’m afraid if I let you go now, you’ll hate me without ever knowing the true depth of my feelings for you,” he admitted, ascending two more stairs. “And won’t be able to live with myself if you do. So please, just let me explain.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hand tightened around the doorknob and Harry’s heart clenched in his chest, like she had a hold on it instead. But after a moment, she dropped her hand to her side and turned to face him again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” she said, her shoulders slumped, tired and defeated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry ached to reach out to her, take her hand, let his fingers fall to the small of her back, hold her close and never let go. But instead he slumped against the cool stone wall, the hard metal of the railing digging into his hip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could only stare up at her, helpless to find the right words that would keep her from ever looking at him the way she had only minutes ago. But she was listening, waiting for him to speak so he plowed forward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like to say it was an accident, but I can’t lie to you,” he admitted, his gaze drifting to the bookshelves in the corner. “I knew exactly what I was doing and it felt good.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard her short intake of breath at his admission, but didn’t dare look at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought, if I could tap into that side of myself. Bold and dark and unafraid,” he continued. “Then maybe I could pretend to be whole. I could pretend be someone worthy of earning your love.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry,” she whispered, he he just shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was a mistake to kiss Abigeal, one I don’t plan on making ever again. I hope you can forgive me,” he said, finally chancing a glance up at her again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears had spilled over onto her cheeks and she was at the edge of the top stair but she was holding herself back from going any further. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Macy,” he told her and she looked away. “But I’m afraid I’ll never be good enough for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are more than I could ever hope for,” she said, her gaze falling on him once again. “Just the way you are.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took a few steps down, the space between them confined to only five stairs. To Harry, it still felt like an ocean. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I tried to tell myself that it was the darklighter that I was attracted to. It made it easier to compartmentalize my feelings, because if it was him then it was just lust and I wouldn’t have to face the fact that I have feelings for you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, she descended two more stairs and his breath caught in his throat. He gripped the railing to keep himself steady. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not good at letting people in, but with you there wasn’t a second thought,” she said, smiling fondly. “It’s you that I want, Harry Greenwood. And no amount of darklighters or half demon witches are going to change that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry held his hand out to her, his heart thumping rapidly in his ears. She didn’t hesitate reaching out and closing her fingers around his. He tugged gently and she closed the remaining distance between them to stand in front of him on the same stair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re too good to me,” he said softly, bringing her hand up to his mouth, lightly brushing his lips over the soft skin of her knuckles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what I’d do without you,” she whispered, stepping into his personal space. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You won’t have to find out,” he promised. Not if he had anything to do with it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched her eyes drift down to his lips and she leaned, but stopped herself again, still holding back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was so close, their breath mingling in the miniscule space left between them. If he moved even a fraction of an inch, their noses would brush together, their lips finally connecting, but he remained absolutely still. She had to do this on her terms and he’d wait as long as she needed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, almost painfully so, she finished closing the distance that remained between them. Her lips brushed his in the lightest of touches, sending a shock of electricity through his entire body. He brought his hands up to cup her face as she pressed her lips more firmly against his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the world melted away in that moment. He could only think about feeling of her lips against his, her hands gripping at his shirt, the way she sighed when he deepened the kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Macy pulled away first, resting her forehead against his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow,” was all he could say, still trying to catch his breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She let out a breathy chuckle, nuzzling her nose against his. “Yeah.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know about you, but I’d very much like to do that again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Macy laughed, throwing her head back. “I’d like that a lot.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kissed her again, relishing in the thought that that was something he could do. His eyes fluttered closed for only a moment before she pushed him away with two firm hands on his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should stop,” she said, but the way her eyes were trained on his mouth told him otherwise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And why is that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Macy just smiled and placed a finger on his lips. “Because if you kiss me like that again, I’m afraid I won’t be able to resist taking you home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh. Harry raised his eyebrows and smirked, but he knew where she was going with this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But that probably isn’t the best idea just yet,” he finished for her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly,” she said, her face falling in disappointment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry sighed, running his thumb over her cheek. She leaned into the touch, her lips curving into a soft smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Another time, perhaps?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps,” she said definitively. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded his head toward the door. “You should go, get some rest.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Macy nodded and leaned in for one last quick peck before her hands dropped from his waist and she took a step back. Harry missed the contact as soon as it was gone and had to resist the urge to pull her back in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll see you in the morning?” she asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely,” he promised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good night, Harry,” she head, backing up the stairs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry chuckled as she ascended the stairs backwards, never breaking eye contact. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Macy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stood on the landing for a few moments longer before she turned and left the command center. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry blew out a breath and ran a hand through his hair. He dropped onto the stairs unable to stop the ridiculous grin he felt tugging at the corners of his mouth. He never thought his evening would take the turn it had, but he was over the moon at where it had ended.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Macy returned his feelings and that was more than he could ever ask for. There was so much uncertainty in their lives as of late and there was no guarantee that whatever had started between them tonight wouldn’t somehow implode in on itself. But he’d take the small victories where he could get them.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>